


ART: Mjolnir Matchmaker Master Post

by Noctemus



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural
Genre: Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22672519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctemus/pseuds/Noctemus
Summary: The moment Sam wielded Mjolnir things changed for him and Dean.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Loki (Marvel)/Thor (Marvel)/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Loki/Thor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Master Art post

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackrose_17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/gifts).



> Every year, a Sam Winchester Big Bang is held, and this year, 2020 - is the first time I participated. I joined as an artist and got my other favorite pick.
> 
> Tumblr post can be found [here](https://noctemusart.tumblr.com/post/190761214149/art-masterpost-mjolnir-matchmaker-by).

This year Big Bang for Sam Winchester had several wonderful contributions. Having said that, only two of them jumped out of me, inspiring me to want to do something for it. [Mjolnir Matchmaker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22658134?view_full_work=true) by blackrose_17 is one of them. I strongly recommend that you read it whenever you find the time.

This submission will be my master art post - right now it only contains the title card, but more will come together with descriptions.  
Those will be in separate chapters - so if you want, you can subscribe to this story to get a notification when the other pieces are added :) .

  


Things to come are: 

  1. Divider
  2. Main Picture (TBA)
  3. Miscellaneous - things that don't really fit in any of the above-listed categories but was done for the story anyway.




	2. Divider - Hey you...

I wanted to try something different for this. My first attempt at doing chibbie. I thought it would be simple and easy to do but I ended up roping in my art beta since it's a style I have never even attempted to do before. Her help was invaluable. 

I have always admired the style but arrogantly thought it would be simple to do. I've been schooled and now have a far greater appreciation for those artists that managed to create such a vibrant interpretation of the characters in chibbie form.


End file.
